Cardcaptor Amu!
by abnormal alpaca
Summary: Hinamori Amu is just a normal girl with a father and a younger sister. But what happens when she finds a magical book? And those things called clover cards..?
1. Amu and the mysterious magic book

Just to let everyone know... I; HanyuuChan, do not own Cardcator Sakura or Shuga Chara!

Chapter One

Amu and the Mysterious Magic Book

"...?" A young_ stood at the top of a building, surveying the city below her. In her right hand was a deck of cards, and in her left was a magical staff with a clover symbol in the middle. "Let's go... Su!" She shouted, and jumped down into the street. "To Tokyo Tower..."_

"RING! RING!"

"EH?! Ouch..."

_Hello there! My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm just you're average fifth grader... well almost average, that is, and I go to Seiyo elementary! Although I'm not the same in school as I am at home... my life is still very fun!_

"Amu... breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!" I ran down the stairs quickly. Dad's homemade hotcakes... I just couldn't wait. I wonder if he put strawberries in them today...? Or maybe blueberries... Oh! They're good either way! I was busy dreaming about how good my breakfast would taste when suddenly something bolted at me and nearly made me fall over. "Ami!" I shouted. I saw my dad look over at me. "I mean... it doesn't really matter."

"Cool and spicy!" My little sister and dad both shouted. I sighed.

_These two are my family... they're a little weird, but, I love them anyways. Oh... where is my mom, you ask? Well... she died in an incident a couple of years ago. We still act as if she's here, though._

Breakfast was finally over. I grabbed my lunch and backpack and headed out the door. "Bye bye!"

On my way to school, I met my two friends Nagihiko and Rima. "Hello Nagihiko. Hello Rima!" I said happily. We went the rest of the way together. _Wonder what today will be like..._ I thought, and entered the school with Nagihiko and Rima.

School was finally over! I had to go through that annoying 'cool and spicy' thing again. I kicked off my shoes and headed towards my room. "Dad! Ami! I'm home!" Nobody answered. I began to feel a little uneasy so I grabbed a tennis racket and searched my house with caution. I opened a door and found a room filled with books. "Ah... this is pretty creepy... is anybody there?"

Suddenly, I saw a red and gold book on a shelf. It was glowing. I headed towards it gingerly, and pulled it from the shelf. "Wonder what this is...?" I mumbled and opened the book. A white light engulfed me. "AH!"

Once the light had disappeared, I looked around. "Eh... what happened?" In my hand was a card with a clover on the back of it. "What is this...?"

"Hi there!"

"EEP!" I fell back on my bottom, staring at the creature in front of me.

"Ah... Su's happy that she's finally awake... thank you for opening the book, kind person." The creature smiled at me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!"


	2. Amu's First Battle

Hello there! HanyuuChan here!

Will you do the honors, Su?

Su: HanyuuChan doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Shugo Chara. However, she does own this story. Please enjoy~!

Chapter Two:

Amu's First Battle

"My, My... you're a rude young lady," She said, dusting off her dress.

"Who... what are you?" I asked, obviously confused.

"I'm Su. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm... Amu." I looked back at the card in my hand. "What does it say...? W... Win... Windy?"

The card in my hand began to glow just as the red and gold book had earlier. "E-eh?" A huge gust of wind surrounded me, and in a few moments, the red and gold book flew open. All the cards in it flew out of the window. All accept for... Windy.

Su made a surprised face. "E-eh! All of them went out of the window... Let's go after them, Amu."

"W-wait. I don't want to-" In a few moments, my feet were off of the ground and Su was smiling at me.

"Oh... you'll need this, too." A staff with a clover symbol in the center of it appeared in front of me.

_Just like in my dream..._ I grabbed the magical staff and jumped out of the window after the cards. But, soon after that, I fell on my bottom and they all disappeared.

"Oh no!" I shouted. The stupid cards got away... now all I had was Windy. I whispered Windy's name once more, and it began to glow. It soon turned into a creature that looked much like Su, except it was much clearer. It was bigger than her too.

"Amu! Now's the chance to catch Windy and make it into one of your own cards!" Su exclaimed.

"What...?"

"Just go after it!"

I obeyed Su's orders and went after Windy. "How do I catch it?"

"I don't know... just say some kind of cute catch phrase and point your staff at it."

"Okay..."

I continued to run after Windy until I finally caught up with it. I pointed my staff at it (just like Su said), and began to shouted some random words. "Please, O' clover card, turn back into the form you were meant to be!" A pink light shot at Windy, and it turned back into a regular card. The card flew into my hands. "Alright! I did it!"


End file.
